Talk:Escape From Prison (Arena)
Revision 00:11, September 30, 2018 :In response to Revision 00:11, September 30, 2018, by "DaBarkspawn." ::Edit summary: "''In the beginning, helpful directions were on this page. Someone decided they should be on the Location page and someone else said they shouldn't. After many adventures, they have returned home."'' Escape From Prison (Arena) is not a tutorial page, and is not here how to tell the player how to play . Said information, this paragraph: If the Champion chooses to instead stay and explore, this proves beneficial as the Champion has the opportunity to obtain significant of experience, gold, weapons and armor. Loot can be recognized easily by a pile of gold, an opened or closed chest, or a pile of swords and armors on the floor. When exploring the dungeon, they will also encounter barrels that can be used as landmarks, but which cannot be interacted with and doors and gates that can be opened from either side by interacting with them at the proper spot. The most significant inanimate hazard of the dungeon are the waterways which flow between and under the other corridors. Swimming in the waterways costs fatigue, which is charged immediately on entry and then periodically thereafter. The Champion will not be able to use weapons or spells while swimming, but nearby enemies will be able to swing at the Champion. Enemies positioned at the lip of the corridor will also block the Champion's ability to get out of the water. Absent opponents, moving forward will cause the Champion to climb out of the water, it is not necessary to jump, through a running broad jump can clear small waterway gaps in corridors. ...is redundant information that belongs on the location page, as it has nothing to do with the quest and is only "general gameplay" information for Arena, and as of that the only applicable information, which I abridged is already on the location page, where it belongs only, in Imperial Dungeons: The most significant inanimate hazard of the dungeon are the waterways which flow between and under the other corridors. The Champion will not be able to use weapons or spells while swimming, but nearby enemies will be able to swing at the Champion, as most waterways are small. The article should be rolled back to Revision 22:27, September 29, 2018‎. —Nehpys ("AlyMar1994") (Talk) 16:05, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::First, to the point of it being redundant, only one sentence is strictly redundant and even if it is, it isn't as if Wikia charges us by the page size, so I reject the notion that all duplications must be wrong just because the information is also somewhere else. Neither our guidelines nor Wikipedia guidelines rule against paragraph level duplication, only page level for the goal of merging pages, which is not applicable here. So you are attempting to enforce a style which is not supported by the style guide. This has happened two other times with this one same page (an editor invented a rule about links in section headers and another decided, against style, that there should not multiple links to the same thing in one article). I really wish TES editors would stop asserting their opinions or tastes as rules and use that as the basis for reverting another editor's work. ::Secondly, as that commit message described, that information was once here, punted by you to the Location page and then once there, almost completely deleted. ( see https://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Imperial_Dungeons#Gameplay_Information ). I do not believe that playing volleyball with an edit in the hopes that it will just drop to the ground as fair, reasonable or respectful. ::Thirdly, to reiterate a point made at that link, I agree that general gameplay should not be on walkthroughs. However, despite your incorrect assertion above otherwise, this quest is the Tutorial quest for Arena as per our own wiki: Tutorial. There are also lots of YouTube videos and other pages that refer to this quest as the tutorial for Arena. Therefore, a paragraph devoted to some survival tips are useful to the starting player, especially since this is the first time the Champion swims and: The fact that swimming drains Fatigue in particular is useful to modern TES players, since the last three games do not do that. '' ::Fourthly, as all of these points above refer to, the question in an editor's mind should not be "What is in the letter of the law in the style guide?" but rather, "What is it that most helps the reader play the game?". The changes you have made have only been to the former: moving text away from where the reader would first logically see it and taking a machete to helpful hints. In contrast, mine are of the latter: providing helpful information to the player without making them wander all over the wiki to get help. Don't get me wrong, style is important and helps us with consistency and readability, but style is a ''tool to make the wiki better, not a tail to wag the dog. ::I have no problem with your last two edits about the dash and the wordsmithing edit. Therefore, the article should not be rolled back and is fine the way it is now. DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:58, September 30, 2018 (UTC)